Âîëàíäåìîðò ïåðâîå ïîñëåñëîâèå
by Fordg-and-Dred-Weasley
Summary: Ïåäñîâåòû áûâàþò ðàçíûå èëè åùå îäèí îòðûâîê èç ìîíòàæíîé êîðçèíû Âîðíåð Áðàçåðñ


-   
  
Ïåäñîâåò  
  
  
  
«Íàøà ñëóæáà è îïàñíà è òðóäíà»  
  
  
  
Ïåäàãîãàì âñåõ âðåìåí è  
  
íàðîäîâ ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ…  
  
  
  
1981 ãîä. 31 îêòÿáðÿ. Áëèæå ê ðàññâåòó.  
  
Êàðèáñêèé êðèçèñ óæå ìèíîâàë. Æåëåçíûé çàíàâåñ åùå íå ðóõíóë. Áëèçíåöàì Óèçëè   
  
èñïîëíèëîñü òðè ãîäà. È ðîâíî äâà ìåñÿöà ñîáèðàåò ïîëíûå àíøëàãè þíûé   
  
ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çåëèé.  
  
À Õîãâàðäòñó ïîôèã, îí îòìå÷àåò Õýëëîóèí.  
  
  
  
Êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. Íà äâåðè êðèâî âåñèò çàïèñêà:  
  
  
  
« Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.   
  
Ñîáëþäàéòå òèøèíó.  
  
Òèõî, ÿ ñêàçàë!  
  
Èäåò ïåäñîâåò.  
  
Ïîñòîðîííèì âõîä âîñïðåùåí!!!»  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - ß ïðèãëàñèë âàñ, ãîñïîäà, ñ òåì, ÷òîá ñîîáùèòü ïðåïðèÿòíîå èçâåñòèå:   
  
ê íàì åäåò Âîëàíäåìîðò!  
  
  
  
Ìàêãîíàãîë: -Êàê Âîëàíäåìîðò!  
  
  
  
Ôëèòâèê (âûïðûãèâàÿ èç-ïîä ñòîëà, êàê âñåãäà íåäîðàññëûøàâ): - Ãäå Âîëàíäåìîðò?!  
  
  
  
Ôèë÷: - Êîãäà Âîëàíäåìîðò…?  
  
  
  
Õó÷ (ðàçãîâàðèâàåò èêàÿ è çàãîâîð÷åñêè ïîäìèãèâàåò): - À çà÷åì íàì Âîëàíäåìîðò?  
  
  
  
Ïîìôðè (ñîêðóùåííî): - È êàê íàçëî - íè îäíîé ñâîáîäíîé êîéêè!  
  
  
  
Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ (äåëîâèòî óìûâàåòñÿ).  
  
  
  
Ïðîô.Áóìñ (Áèíñ) (ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê è â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè òàèíñòâåííî ìåðöàåò (íó,   
  
êàê êðóòûå ñîòîâûå) ïîêà õâàòèò áàòàðåéêè).  
  
  
  
Ñòåáëü(âñå åùå ñ ðþìêîé â ðóêå): - ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü òîñò…  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (çàèíòåðåñîâàíî): - Ïàïà?  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Âîëàíäåìîðò - ñîáñòâåííî ïåðñîíîé, «ãðóçîì äâåñòè»!  
  
  
  
Ïàóçà. Íàïðÿæåííàÿ ïàóçà.   
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (óäèâëåííî): - Ïàïà?  
  
  
  
Ìàêãîíàãîë: - Íà ÷òî âû íàìåêàåòå, ïðîôåññîð?  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Ìíîãîëåòíèå è óïîðíûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû íàøåãî äîðîãîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ðåääëà   
  
ïî îáðåòåíèþ áåññìåðòèÿ íàêîíåö çàâåðøèëèñü óñïåõîì. Íàøèì óñïåõîì! Ïàìÿòü î íåì   
  
âñåãäà áóäåò æèòü â íàøèõ ñåðäöàõ…  
  
  
  
Ôëèòâèê (â ïðûæêå ñíèìàåò øëÿïó): - Ýòî áûë ÷åëîâåê íåçàóðÿäíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé!  
  
  
  
Õó÷ (èêàÿ): - …î ïîêîéíèêàõ ëèáî… ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîìîë÷ó  
  
  
  
Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ (äåëîâèòî óìûâàåòñÿ).  
  
  
  
Ôèë÷ (êîñÿñü íà Ñíåéïà): - È êòî æå òåïåðü áóäåò êîðìèòü Âàñèëèñêà?!  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (Ñðûâàÿñü íà èñòåðè÷íûé êðèê): - Ïàïà!  
  
  
  
Ìàêãîíàãîë: - Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ìóæ÷èíîé!  
  
  
  
Ñòåáëü(âñå åùå ñ ðþìêîé â ðóêå) : - Ìåíÿ ãðóáî ïðåðâàëè, íî ÿ âñå æå…  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - À òåïåðü âòîðàÿ íîâîñòü, ïðîøó çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ïåðâàÿ áûëà õîðîøåé…   
  
Õàãðèä! (ïàóçà) Õàãðèä!!!  
  
  
  
Âñå õîðîì: - Õàãðèä! Õàã-ðèä!!!  
  
  
  
Âõîäèò Õàãðèä ñ ìàëåíüêèì ñâåðòêîì â ðóêàõ. Äåëàåò íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è ñïîòûêàåòñÿ   
  
î Áèíñà. Ïàäàåò, ïàñóÿ ñâåðòîê â ñòîðîíó ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíîãî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ ñâîåãî   
  
ïîëóçàùèòíèêà. Âîðîòà, êàê âñåãäà, ñïàñàåò îïûòíûé ãîëêèïåð Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð   
  
Ñíåéï, è íà÷èíàåò àêêóðàòíî ðàçâîðà÷èâàòü ñâåðòîê.  
  
  
  
Ãàððè: - À-à-à!  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï: - À-à-à!!!  
  
  
  
Ìàêãîíàãîë: - Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ìóæ÷èíîé!  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Äàìû è ãîñïîäà! Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð - íàøà   
  
íîâàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü!  
  
  
  
Ñòåáëü(âñå åùå ñ ðþìêîé â ðóêå) : - …òàê âûïüåì æå…  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï (áëåäíååò, çåëåíååò, çàòåì êðàñíååò è íàêîíåö çëîáíî âûäàâëèâàåò): -   
  
Íàñêîëüêî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò ïåäàãîãè÷åñêèé îïûò – ïîðà ìåíÿòü ïîäãóçíèê!   
  
  
  
Òàê è ðîäèëñÿ çíàìåíèòûé ñíåéïîâñêèé ñàðêàçì.   
  
  
  
Ôèë÷ (êîñÿñü íà Ñíåéïà): - Îé ñìîòðèòå, êòî òóò ó íàñ! Êàêîé õîðîøåíüêèé   
  
ìàëü÷èê! Êàêîé áîëüøîé!  
  
  
  
Ôëèòâèê: - È êàê ïîõîæ íà ïàïó!   
  
  
  
Ïîñëå ýòîé ôðàçû Ñíåé íà÷èíàåò ìåäëåííî îñåäàòü âíèç, òàê è äåðæà ìëàäåíöà ïåðåä   
  
ñîáîé íà âûòÿíóòûõ ðóêàõ.  
  
  
  
Ïîìôðè (îòíèìàåò ó Ñíåéïà Ãàððè): - À ÷òî æ ìû òàê ïëà÷åì?! Ùàñ ïîéäåì, ïîìåíÿåì   
  
ïîäãóçíèê… îé òû ìîé õîðîøèé!  
  
  
  
Ïîìôðè, Ôèë÷ è Ôëèòâèê, çàõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé Ãàððè, óäàëÿþòñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ñ   
  
ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèìè ñîïëÿìè è âîïëÿìè.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî åãî ðóêè îêàçûâàþòñÿ ñâîáîäíûìè, Ñíåéï âûõâàòûâàåò ðþìêó ó ïðîôåññîðà   
  
Ñòåáëü è çàëïîì âûïèâàåò åÿ.  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï: - È ÷òî Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñ íèì äåëàòü?  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Íåò, ìàëü÷èê ìîé! ×òî ÒÛ ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñ íèì äåëàòü!  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (çëî): - Ïàïà!  
  
  
  
Ìàêãîíàãîë, îáëîêà÷èâàÿñü íà ñïèíó Äîëáàäîðà, ïèøåò ïëàêàò «Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü   
  
ìóæ÷èíîé!»  
  
  
  
Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ (äåëîâèòî óìûâàåòñÿ).  
  
  
  
Õó÷ (âñå åùå èêàÿ): - Ñòåáëü, òû õîòåëà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü?  
  
  
  
Ñòåáëü(ðàñòåðÿííî ãëÿäÿ íà ïóñòóþ ðþìêó) : - Äàâàéòå âûïüåì çà çäîðîâüå íàøèõ   
  
áóäóùèõ ó÷åíèêîâ!  
  
  
  
Õàãðèä (ñíîâà â èãðå): - ß îïÿòü ïðîïóñòèë âå÷åðèíêó?  
  
  
  
Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ (äåëîâèòî óìûâàåò ëàïû).  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï (ïîíåìíîãó ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ): ß õî÷ó ñäåëàòü îôèöèàëüíîå   
  
çàÿâëåíèå. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ íå ìîãó áðàòü íà ñåáÿ òàêóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî   
  
ñàì åùå íå ñîâåðøåííîëåòíèé, âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ íå õî÷ó âîñïèòûâàòü ÷óæèõ äåòåé,   
  
â-òðåòüèõ, … è âîîáùå ÿ íå áóäó…! Îí ìíå íå áðàò!...È óéìèòå êòî-íèáóäü ýòó   
  
êîøêó!!!  
  
  
  
Ïîñëå ýòîé ôðàçû íà çàäíåì ïëàíå íà÷èíàåò ïðûãàòü è âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ñöåíó ïðûãàåò   
  
Ìàêãîíàãàë ñ ïëàêàòîì «Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ìóæ÷èíîé!» â ðóêàõ.  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ïðîñòî çëîé Ñíåéï: - Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ó íåãî êðåñòíûé åñòü!  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ó ÍÅÃÎ ÁÐÀÒ ÅÑÒÜ! È òû åãî çíàåøü!!!  
  
  
  
À òåì âðåìåíåì ê ïðûãàþùåé Ìàêãîíàãàë ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ Õó÷ ñ ïîðòðåòîì Ìàêàðåíêî.   
  
Ó Áèíñà ãàñíåò áàòàðåéêà, à Ñòåáåëü âñå åùå ñìîòðèò íà ïóñòóþ ðþìêó. Ìèññèñ   
  
Íîððèñ îáèæåííî óõîäèò.   
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, î÷åíü çëîé Ñíåéï: - À ÷òî ÿ ìàìå ñêàæó?!  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð: - Ñêàæåøü, ÷òî òâîé ñûí.  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï, ñëèøêîì çëîé Ñíåéï: - Íå-å-å-ò!!!  
  
  
  
Âñå õîðîì: - Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ìóæ÷èíîé!  
  
  
  
Õàãðèä (ðîáêî): -Äàâàéòå, ÿ âîçüìó ìàëü÷èêà.  
  
  
  
Âñå õîðîì: - Íå-å-å-ò!!!  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð (âêðàä÷èâî): - Ñåâåðóñ, òû íàñòàèâàåøü íà ÄÍÊ àíàëèçå èëè ìîæåò áûòü   
  
ñëè÷èì âàøå ñåìåéíîå ÐÎÄÈÌÎÅ ÏßÒÍÎ?!  
  
  
  
Ñíåéï (îòêèäûâàÿ âîëîñû ñ ÷èñòîãî ëáà): - Ïîæàëóéñòà (äîâîëüíàÿ ïàóçà). Âû äàæå   
  
è íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, íà ÷òî ìîãóò ïîäïèñàòüñÿ ìàãëîâñêèå âðà÷è çà ïÿòü òûñÿ÷   
  
äîëëàðîâ.  
  
  
  
Ðàñòåðÿííàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
  
  
Âñå õîðîì: - Òî÷íî! ÌÀÃËÛ!!!  
  
  
  
Äîëáàäîð (äîâîëüíî õìûêàÿ): - Ïåä. Ñîâåò ñ÷èòàþ çàêðûòûì.  
  
  
  
  
  
16.06.2003  
  
Ôîðäæ è Äðåä  
  
  
  
- ìû æèâåì íà www.HomeWeasley.narod.ru -  
  
  
  
Ñôåðà 


End file.
